Subtract. $68.81 - 19.5 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}68.81 -19.5\\\\ &=68.81 - 19.50\\\\ &=6{,}881\text{ hundredths} - 1{,}950\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=4{,}931\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=49.31 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${6}$ ${8}$ $.$ ${8}$ $1$ $1$ $9$ $.$ ${5}$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{5}{\cancel{6}}$ $\overset{18}{\cancel{8}}$ $.$ ${8}$ ${1}$ $-$ $1$ $9$ $.$ ${5}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $4$ $9$ $.$ $3$ $1$ $68.81 - 19.5 = 49.31$